Hidden Love Lasts
by Neneh94
Summary: My name is Isabella Swan born September 13, 1994 in Forks, Washington. I live with Police Chief Charlie Swan, my father. I'm an only child and this is the story where I found my Hidden True Love. Soon to be discontinued. AU/AH/OOC
1. Preface

**N94: **_The story takes place in Forks of course and has Bella at age 13, in the 8th grade of 2008. The story gets better later on; I plan to have a sequel. Go to my polls to see if **Spells Of Love **will win for my next story._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. Stephenie Meyer the wonderful mormon woman who published the Twilight saga owns the whole gang._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Song**

You could be the final straw that brings me back to earth

_Ever-waiting airports full of the love that you deserve_

_Wishing I could find a way to wash away the past _

_"Love Song Requiem" By Trading Yesterday_

* * *

Today, I would be going to my father Charlie's house in Forks to live. You see my mother Renee has married Minor League Baseball Player Phil Dwyer. He travels a lot for games and she always had to stay with me so I decided for her to be happy and me semi-happy I guess. I know Charlie is lonely so maybe I can make two important people in my life happy.

I called Charlie telling him I just landed he said he was waiting for me in baggage claim. I got off the airplane walking down the aisle to see the flight attendants saying goodbye and wishing good luck. My flight dropped me off in Seattle so Charlie would have to drive up to pick me up. I walked down the escalator to see Charlie holding my big maroon suit case. It had my name stitched on it by Renee when she was into sewing.

"Hey dad" I said giving him an awkward hug.

"Hey Bells how've you been"

"Good, just can't wait to go home"

"Let's get you home" he grabbed my carry on and we walked to the 'Forks Police' cruiser.

He still had his police uniform. Probably came to pick me up after going to the station. Being Police Chief of the small town called Forks must not be that hard, but he works hard. I'm at least grateful he's alive; I don't really know what happens in Forks that I know of.

It's been two hours and all I see is road and tons of bright green trees. Figures when it rains 99.5% of the time. The other .5% is nice sunny slightly cold days. Finally, we got off the exit and saw the 'Welcome to Forks' sign.

We pasted the dinner, Thriftway, Newton's Olympic Outfitters, the Church, Forks Hospital which I mostly likely be, E&E Law Firm, Army recruit station, Hale Bank Co., and Forks Police station. Also Forks Timber Museum, Forks Chamber of Commerce and Visitor Center, and Forks City Hall which was next to the police station. Many were little shops that had hair salons, restaurants, and schools like Forks Middle which I will be attending, also ect...

We finally made it to the house. It looked just how I remembered it white with green shudders. I opened my door and went to the trunk were my carry on was and back pack for school. Charlie grabbed my suit case and made it up the stairs to the front door, unlocking the door dropping my suit case at the bottom of the stairs that lead to mine and Charlie's room.

I heard a clearing of throat I looked at Charlie. He was looking down at the floor probably nervous.

"Your room is all set up um...I'll let you unpack, I'll be at the station if anything my number is on the fridge. Mrs. Whitlock is next door"

"Ok" I started to go up the stairs, then stopped turning around.

"Thanks, Dad for everything, I really appreciate it"

"Anything for you, Bells" with that he left. I heard the sound of the cruiser starting and fading in the distance.

I made it up the stairs to my room on the right to see a purple bed spread and white linen curtains. My walls were light purple and yellow lanterns for light. I had a cork board with picture of Renee, Charlie, and me. I put my back pack on the floor near my desk. I took my laptop out of my carry on and my cell phone. I plugged in my cell phone into the outlet near my nightstand.

I turned my laptop on and set it on my desk so I could check my messages. I went downstairs to get my suit case and try to bring it upstairs to unpack. I lifted the handle and pulled it up, it was actually cooperating. I got it up and took it to my room and started unpacking. I put my books of Jane Austen classics and my favorite worn out copy of Wuthering Heights on my bookshelf near my desk. I had some Shakespeare like his sonnets and Romeo and Juliet, also Hamlet.

I hung my clothes and looked at the alarm clock on my nightstand four o'clock. My laptop was rebooted, but I didn't really feel like going on. I saw my pink and black skateboard in my small walk in closet. I grabbed it and walked down the stairs. I had on my light grey hoodie and dark flare jeans which were slightly ripped on the knees. I put on my worn out black and white vans and walked outside into the cold.

The street was damp with some puddles. I really wished I was in Phoenix with the warmth and the sun, not the cold and rain. I guess I wasn't really paying attention when I collided with someone.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan born September 13th, 1994 in Forks, Washington. I live with Police Chief Charlie Swan, my father. I used to live with Renee Dwyer, my mother who is married to Phil Dwyer Minor League Baseball Player, my step-father. I love to read and write maybe take up English as a major. I have great grades and made some bad choices. I'm an only child and this is the story where I found my Hidden True Love.

* * *

**N94**_: Check out the playlist for the story and also** Lost Without You**. I might make another story for sneak peaks on up coming stories I want to write._

_Please Review!_


	2. Cookies And Kisses

**N94: **_Hey guys, sorry again! Here's a new chapter. Hope you like it. Go to my profile for the playlist and read **Lost Without You** it's getting great reviews._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. Stephenie Meyer the wonderful mormon woman who published the Twilight saga owns the whole gang._

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Song

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_"Fearless" By Taylor Swift_

* * *

Everything was black and I had a slight headache.

"Nice Edward, you knocked the poor girl out" some smooth strange Texas accent voice said.

"Shut up, Jasper she's clearly breathing" a soft velvet smooth voice exclaimed.

"We are going to get grounded and put in jail for hurting the Police Chief's daughter" the Texas voice said worriedly.

"Oh, great, just great! I just got off for sneaking outside"

"Yeah, well General Whitlock is so going to kick my ass with Military Training"

The voices kept bickering. I lifted my hand to my head, good no blood. I opened up my eyes to see two boys about the same height. One had honey blonde hair with brown eyes. He was a little toned with muscles, very handsome if you say so myself. His hair was wavy and short that went to the middle of his ears. Both had pale skin slightly lighter to mine.

The other boy had bronze wild hair that stuck up in all directions. He had piercing green eyes that almost shined. He wasn't toned like the blonde, but had short cropped hair. He was gorgeous like Adonis, maybe evn better. Both seemed to be the same age as me.

I got up and picked up my skateboard from the grass, brushing my sides and combing my some of my hair. I walked over to them where they were still bickering. I was next to them not really listening just analyzing.

"Hello, my name is Bella, Bella Swan" I said nervously. I was fidgeting because the two boys looked at me, more like staring.

"Oh, um my name is Jasper Whitlock, I'm your next door neighbor" the blonde with brown eyes said.

"Nice to meet you and you are" I asked Adonis himself. He just stood there and gapped at me. Jasper nudged him in the rib with his elbow that got his attention.

"Edward Masen" he said. My heart beat spud rapidly.

"So...um what grade are you guys in" I asked.

"8th" they said at the same time.

"I guess, I would see you guys at school"

"Are you going, tomorrow" Edward asked. I nodded.

"How old are you" he asked.

"13, you"

"Same" the said in unison.

"I guess I should get home" I stated, dropping my skateboard to the floor.

"Wait,...you have a cut" Jasper exclaimed, grabbing my left hand.

I indeed had blood. It looked like two layers of skin was peeled off right on the bottom of my palm. It looked slit and dirty from the dirt, I was in. I felt myself get woozy feeling faint.

"Jasper, let's get her to your house, she doesn't look to good"

He nodded and grabbed my skateboard and pulled me to his house. I felt Edward on my heels. His breath almost on my skin, causing me to shudder. We walked up the steps to I suppose Jasper's house. Edward held the door open, while Jasper pulled me in. I smelt cookies, I think sugar. He sat me on the couch where there was a fireplace with a shelf on top with old photos of veterans and metals.

"Mom" Jasper yelled.

A woman striking wavy dirty blonde hair came out to the living room with an apron on and smudges of powder on her face. She had light blue eyes that looked like the sky. She smiled at me, wiping her hands on the apron. She looked a lot like Jasper.

"Jazzy, darlin' who's your new friend" she asked coming towards us. I heard Edward stifle a laugh. Jasper blushed, it was quite cute.

"Bella Swan, can you fix her cut" he replied. She looked over me and then saw my cut that was dripping to my finger tips.

"Oh, you poor dear come on let's get you cleaned up" she grabbed my right hand and dragged me to the kitchen, where I saw two dozen cookie sheets with just baked sugar cookies.

"Jazzy, get the first aid kit from the hall room closet" she put my hand under the water it was freezing so I jerked my hand away. She had a good hold so it stayed put.

A minute later Jasper came in with a first aid kit and Edward behind him who was looking rather sad or disgusted. Mrs. Whitlock cleaned my cut and put ointment on it, then put a huge band aid that covered the cut.

"Now, darlin' you have to clean the cut everyday and change the band aid" she instructed.

"Thanks Mrs. Whitlock"

"Call me Anna if you prefer"

"Anna...I like that name its beautiful"

"Why thank you sweetie, I made you kids some cookies, they are already on a plate so you can just eat them" with that she went back to her cookie batter.

I sat on the stool and looked at Jasper and Edward. I saw the plate and pushed it towards them. They looked at the cookies then up at me staring again. I grabbed a cookie and bit off a piece. They took their cookie and bit a piece off too.

"Jasper Tyler Whitlock stop staring at the young doll that's impolite" Anna said, putting the cookies into the oven. I blushed, looking down.

"I'm sorry" he looked down as Edward suddenly spoke.

"Bella, I'm really sorry for knocking you down I swear I wasn't looking where I was please forgive me" Edward rambled.

"It's ok, I'm just clumsy I fall down the stairs, trip, break bones, it's a daily basis thing don't worry about it" I said, eating my cookie.

"It looks to be gettin' dark boys why don't you walk sweet Bella to her house" Anna said, grabbing a ziplock bag. She started stuffing the cookies in there and handed it to me.

"Oh, um thank you Anna"

"Your welcome sweetie come bye any time" I nodded and headed to the door, grabbing my skateboard.

The boys followed me to my house I saw Charlie's cruiser parked up front. So he must be home. I got to the door and looked at Edward and Jasper contemplating on what to do so on impulse I gave the both a kiss on the cheek and smiled, blushing a bright shade of red.

"Goodnight Edward and Jasper" I blushed while they put their hand on their face where I had kissed them.

"Goodnight" they said and kissed me on my cheek. I grabbed the handle of the door and went inside.

I closed the door and pressed my back to it smiling brightly. _Wow tomorrow is going to be trouble._

**N94**_: Hope you get the feel on how the story will be like. The story will get better I promise!_

_Please Review!_

* * *


	3. Breakfast And Bus Rides

**N94: **_This week only 1 review. Please review, I love comments on good and bad. If the chapter is too short, please tell me. I'm trying to get them as long as possible without dragging it. If I don't write then I'm probably trying to emotionally survive. A Freshman like me so I'm trying to avoid him and stay close to my friends. Stalker, just kidding. Enjoy._

___**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. Stephenie Meyer the wonderful mormon woman who published the Twilight saga owns the whole gang._

* * *

**Chapter Song**

_What's your name? Whats your name?_

_Oh, I really wanna know_

_'Cause everytime I get there_

_But it's right before you go_

_Oh, hey, if only you could see_

_I wanna get to know you_

_And to get you knowin' me_

_"What's Your Name" By Jesse McCartney_

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I turn my alarm off and stay in bed looking at the ceiling. I was just thinking if anyone would like me, I really don't need to get attention. I rather have none and being the new kid everyone will notice me because its a small town and nothing is a secret.

I finally decide to get up so I go to the bathroom to shower. I turned the shower on and put my towel on the toilet. The hot water feels nice and it relaxes my tight muscles from sleep. I washed my hair with my freesia shampoo and washed it out. I cleaned my body with my lavender wash. Once I was done I wrapped my body with the black towel. I went to my room to get dressed.

I brushed my hair and put it into a low pony tail. I brushed my teeth and put deodorant on so I wouldn't stink in front of the guys'. I put on my dark wash skinny jeans with my red baseball t-shirt and red high top converse.

Looking for my black hoodie, I grabbed my cell phone and switched it to vibrate. I put my papers, folders, and Wuthering Heights book in my backpack. I put my phone in my pocket and my black and red plaid back pack on. Finally, finding my hoodie and putting it on, I went downstairs and looked in the kitchen to find something to eat.

I found 20$ in cash on the dining room table with a note from Charlie saying we were having Chinese for dinner and the money was for this weeks lunch. He said he'd be home at four. Forks Middle got out at 3:25 so I would beat him here.

I looked in the fridge and found eggs. I grabbed them and went to look for a pan in the cabinets. I set my back pack down and got up on the counter. I opened the cabinet and stuck my head inside to find a pan, when I did that the door bell rung. I jumped and hit my head on top of the shelf. I got down and went to the door.

Who I found was such a surprise. Edward Masen 'The Edward Masen' in the flesh and all of his glory. He was wearing a green plaid shirt opened showing a white t-shirt underneath and ripped jeans with a green jacket from American Eagle. He had green converse and a black back pack in hand. He cleared his throat probably noticing my ogling. I felt my blood rush to my cheeks. _Stupid blush._

"Um I came to show you where the bus stop was" he replied.

"Would you like to come in, it's cold in January"

"Sure"

I moved to the side so he could get inside and out of the cold. He moved inside to the bottom of the stairs. I closed the door and brought him into the kitchen. He looked around probably seeing the pictures of me when I had my broken arm and no teeth and horrible hair cut.

"Do you want an omelet or something" I asked, ending the silence.

"Um sure if it's no trouble"

"Nope none I just have to find that stupid pan"

I went back to the counter and pulled myself up being careful of my cut. I saw the pan and grabbed it. I jumped off the counter and slipped on air. Edward caught me before I fell to the ground. A rush of electricity ran through my body. He steadied me and set me on my two left feet.

"I'm thinking you really are clumsy" I laughed lightly.

"You ok" I nodded.

He moved back to the table in one of the unmatched chairs. I took out a bowl and started cracking eggs and adding a little milk. I turned the stove on and put the pan on top of the burner, added butter to melt on. I put some ham and cheese into the eggs and started to whisk the batter. Once I was done I grabbed a spatula.

"So where did you live before" he asked.

"Phoenix" I stated.

"Why did you move here"

"Well my mom remarried"

"You didn't like the guy"

"No, Phil is nice he just travels a lot and I could see my mom was unhappy so I moved here"

"Now you're unhappy" I turned around a little shocked.

"I'm sorry you're just hard to read"

"Well both of my parents are happy I-well it's ok here, I guess it's just I hate anything cold and wet"

"I bet your mom is sad you're gone" I went back to the eggs trying not to show my emotions.

"Yeah I know, but it was something I had to do for her happiness"

After a moment of silence, he started to talk again.

"What music do like"

"What do mean like genre, artists, bands" I stated, putting the eggs into the pan.

"Favorite band"

"Well I have a lot of different kinds, but all time favorite I guess Paramore"

"Paramore really"

"Yeah what's wrong with them"

"Nothing, I just thought you would like I don't know maybe the Veronicas"

"They're okay, but I like tons of band like All American Rejects, The Fray, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, Linkin Park, and Muse"

"Linkin Park is my favorite"

"Then you have good taste in music"

"So do you" I went back to the eggs to flip it to the other side, when the bell rung again.

"Can you get that please"

"Sure" I heard the chair scrape, the hardwood floor and footsteps, then the door opening. Edward came back with Jasper in tow.

Jasper was wearing a gray shirt with a dark blue hoodie and jeans. His hair still tousled with his gray converse. He put his dark blue back pack on the floor.

"Hey Jasper"

"Hey Bella" he said, sitting down in one of the unmatched chairs.

"We have enough eggs if you want some"

"Um...sure"

I grabbed three plates and started putting the omelets on. I grabbed the salt and pepper and placed it on the table. I went back to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice, putting some into three cups. I placed the plates and the cups on the table with some forks and knives. I sat down and started eating.

"Wow this is good" I heard Jasper say.

"Yeah it's delicious" Edward said.

"Thanks I guess" I looked down at my cell phone and saw that it was almost time for the bus to be coming.

"Um guys we might want to hurry the bus should be coming soon" they both looked at each other, then the microwave and kept eating.

"Don't worry Bella the bus driver is always late" Edward said, laughing lightly.

"Oh" I said, looking down at my plate.

"Um...so do you want to sit with us" Jasper asked, shyly not looking from his plate.

Jasper seemed kind of nervous and shy. I wonder what's wrong with him. I was just staring at him, then Edward and then back at him.

"Where" I asked.

"The bus silly" Edward said.

"Oh...um...yeah-sure" god I'm such an idiot I can't even talk straight.

"Well its time to go" Jasper said, getting up and washing his dishes.

I got up and did the dishes, putting them away quickly then grabbing my back pack, putting it on. I waited for them to grab their back pack and clean their dishes. We walked out the door toward the stop sign at the end of my street. Other kids were there that were staring at me, whispering obviously saying 'A new girl weird'.

Finally, after five minutes of waiting the bus arrived reveal a petite woman with red and black shoulder length hair and hazel eyes. She had some freckles across her cheeks. She was wearing a black Green Day t-shirt that had the grenade heart in the hand. She had black eyeliner on and red lipstick. Also red skinny jeans with black sandals. What the hell its January lady.

"Hey Amanda" Edward said.

"Hey Eddie" she said, with a small voice, ruffling his hair.

"Jazzy who's your new friend" she asked.

"Um this is Bella, Bella Swan" he introduced.

"Um hello" I said.

All the other kids had already taken their seat in the front and back. Many talking and gossiping with their friends.

"Well here is your form for riding the bus and just call me Amanda sit where ever" she said, handing me a paper.

Edward and Jasper pulled me to the back of the bus were there was a long seat like the ones in restaurants. A girl with long blonde hair and violet blue eyes was sitting putting on some black eyeliner and lip gloss. She was gorgeous almost like a teen model on Seventeen. She was wearing a purple jacket with a black t-shirt that had rhinestones that said 'Daddy's Girl' and boot cut jeans with black boots. She looked up when she saw us approach.

She narrowed her eyes at me then went back to her make-up in her mirror. The bus started moving and jerked us forward near the girl. Edward sat next to her near the window. He was begging me to come with his hand.

"This is Rosalie Hale" Jasper said.

"Hi" she said, looking at her mirror.

"I'm Bella Swan" I said, shakily.

She smiled finally looking up, putting her make-up into her purple Juicy Couture bag. Probably a little wealthy because what rich kid would be sentenced to sitting on a stinky old bus.

"Bella, I like you already" she said.

"Um...thanks" Jasper gave me a little shove, telling me to sit down.

I sat down next to her and Jasper. I started talking to her. She liked shopping and cars. Suddenly, the bus came to another stop indicating another bus stop. A short pixie like girl with black hair and green eyes wearing a long white skirt with a blue t-shirt that had a red rose with writing under it 'My love as deep; the more I give to thee'. She had a yellow and gray messenger bag with her blue flats and white jacket.

A big muscular boy taller than the girl with short black curly hair and hazel eyes. He had on a yellow jacket on with a white t-shirt that had arrows pointing to his arms saying 'Welcome to the Gun Show' and jeans with white and yellow Nike Airs. His hands were holding his books and papers.

"Rose" the girl yelled.

"Eddie Jazz, my homies" the boy yelled.

I shifted uncomfortably. I wondered who these people were the girl looked nice enough, but the boy kind of scared me because of his size. Rosalie scooted closer to me putting her mouth near my ear so I could hear her speak.

"Alice Brandon and Emmett McCarty" she whispered to me.

"Who's the new girl" Emmett boomed.

"Bella Swan, Em" Edward said, clearly a little annoyed.

"We are just going to be the bestest of friends" Alice said, sitting next to me and Jasper.

The bus started again. I kept talking to everyone learning more and more of my new friends like birthdays and hobbies also their hometowns and why they were moved here. The bus came to a stop and students piled out.

* * *

**N94: **_Hope you liked! I'll try and review every Friday if not then Monday for sure._

_Please Review!_


	4. Bad Kids And Best Friends

**N94: **_I'm working on new chapters so I had to wait a little while before posting new chapters. I've added a banner for the story so go check it out._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. Stephenie Meyer the wonderful mormon woman who published the Twilight saga owns the whole gang._

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Song

_Now that I'm losing hope_

_And there's nothing else to show_

_For all of the days that we spent_

_Carried away from home_

_"Pressure" By Paramore_

* * *

Forks Middle was half of the size of Forks High. Students were hanging around the library and benches. Most of them near the bus loop waiting for their friends. I went to the front office with my new friends and found out my schedule.

_Language Arts - Ms. Pummer - Edward_

_Math - Ms. Toms - Edward & Alice_

_Science - Ms. Donovan - Jasper_

_Social Studies - Mr. Rivera - Rosalie_

_Lunch - Everyone_

_Art - Ms. Landum - Edward Alice & Jasper_

_P.E. - Coach Brown - Emmett Rosalie & Edward_

I had all classes with my new friends so I knew I couldn't get lost plus all of my first four classes were in the same hallway. The last were downstairs near the cafeteria. The bell rang and everyone rushed to their classrooms.

"Bye Bella, Edward" Alice said, leaving to Social Studies with Emmett.

"Bye" I said, getting pulled by Edward.

We were brought to a class that all kinds of quotes about reading and writing. A lady with black hair was sitting at a desk looking at papers. Most of the kids were sitting in their seats. I went towards her and tapped her shoulder. She jumped and looked at me with a pencil in her mouth.

"Excuse me, Ms. Pummer um I'm a new student here and uh..." I trailed off.

"Let me see your schedule" she asked.

I gave it to her. She looked over it then brought out her roster for the class. I looked around and saw Edward drawing something on a piece of paper. He was sitting in the middle of the whole class.

"Ms. Swan, welcome to the class" she said, handing me back my schedule.

"Thank you, Ms. Pummer"

She got up from her desk and wrote on the dry erase board. It had the assignments and books to be read. I had read all of those books.

_Clay By David Almond_

_Elsewhere By Gabrielle Zevin_

_Beastly By Alex Flinn_

_Skeleton Man By Joseph Bruchac_

_Lily's Ghosts By Laura Ruby_

_Marley And Me By John Grogan_

After she was finished she handed me the Elsewhere book and a sheet that looked like journal. She put her hand on my shoulder and started to talk to the class.

"Class today we have a new student Isabella Swan. Class say hello"

"Hello" the class said.

"Ms. Swan why don't you sit next to Mr. Masen since you two are acquaintances and he can tell you which page we are on"

I went and sat to the desk next to Edward. I opened the book skimming the pages to see how many pages were in them. Three hundred four pages, I've read the book about two times it was really interesting.

A girl named Elizabeth Marie Hall dies from getting hit by a car and gets sent on a boat to a place called Elsewhere. When you get there you age backwards of how many years you are there til you are a baby and reborn. It has a little romance and really interesting it's like heaven and hell. Elsewhere I mean it's like its own town with jobs and you can't get hurt. Some people can speak too dogs too its cool I guess.

"Mr. Flynn, get back to your seat. I didn't move you back there" Ms. Pummer yelled.

A boy with short blonde hair and blues eyes got up from sitting next to Edward to the front row next to a girl with long brown hair and glasses. His hair was to the bottom of his ear lobes and straight. He was good looking most of these kids I've met were incredibly good looking.

"Isabella, please read" Ms. Pummer asked.

"Ms. Pummer, I prefer Bella"

"Well go ahead and read"

I looked down at my book looking for the right passage. Edward finally took the book and switched it with his. He had a pencil mark next to the right passage. I started to read until the teacher told me to stop and choosing a new person.

I grabbed my spiral notebook that had stars and moons and suns on it and started writing a note.

_Thanks_

I looked at the teacher who was grading papers. I slide the note to Edward's desk. I looked at him reading the note, his lips pulled up slightly, before going back to the regular bored feature that normal people had during class.

I felt the paper that slide to me.

_Anything for a friend_

I felt my heart swell. I had a feeling that we would be good friends. I learned more about Edward from the notes we were sending each other. I placed each filled page in my folder that had the guitar on it.

The bell rung and we packed up. A boy who had short black hair kind of Asian looking came up to me and introduced himself as Eric. I got out of the classroom everyone waiting at the door for me.

"Damn, Bella took you long enough" Rosalie said, with a smile.

"Sorry, a boy named Eric was introducing himself to me" I replied.

"At least it's not Flynn" Emmett said, cracking his knuckles.

He scared me a little when he did that. He was taller than all of us. Alice being the shortest then me, Edward and Jasper as a tie, Rosalie, then Emmett.

"He's the bad boy around here with Victoria Scott his on and off again girlfriend and Laurent Williams are his partners in crime" Rosalie said.

"James Flynn goes out with Bree Conner and Victoria is using Riley Smith to get him jealous" Alice said.

Just then I saw James Flynn with I assume Victoria and Laurent walk by. He narrowed his eyes at us, but then caught my sight and winked. I blush involuntarily. Everyone looked at me with jaws open and wide eyes.

"Wow" Alice said.

"Stay away from him he's an asshole" Edward said, pulling my hand to Math.

* * *

**N94: **_Hoped you liked the interaction with James and his gang. Later on in the story he'll be really important._

_Please Review!_


	5. Lunch And Classes

**N94:**_ This chapter continues onto the rest of her day. If the banner isn't showing I'll try and fix it, sorry if that happens. Enjoy the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. Stephenie Meyer the wonderful mormon woman who published the Twilight saga owns the whole gang._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Song**

Your beautiful eyes

_Stare right into my eyes_

_And sometimes _

_I think of you late at night _

_I don't know why_

"_Beautiful Eyes" By Taylor Swift_

* * *

My other three classes were kind of crazy, but nice I guess. Many more people introduced themselves like Angela who's in my Language Arts class, Mike who is in my Science with Jessica, then Tyler who's in my History class.

In Math I was looking, more like staring at the back of Edward's head. Alice noticed and teased me for it saying I want to kiss him, I want to love him, I want to marry him. Nope none of those things I wanted its just he was so interesting and attractive I just didn't get him.

In Science Jasper hardly talked to me and he was fidgeting in his seat a lot. He told me to stay away from Mike Newton, because he gets caught up liking all the new girls. Jasper made jokes and puns and drew a very realistic picture if Ms. Donovan with horns and a tail.

In History Rosalie wasn't really talkative towards me until we walked to lunch. Everyone else was in the cafeteria because tons of 8th graders were up front. She told me she liked me because when she sneered at me I sunk back. I was offended, but then she said she would help me stick up for myself and be outspoken. I thanked her and made are way to the cafeteria.

Me and Rosalie made it into the line to get lunch. I grabbed the pizza and chocolate milk while she got a salad and white milk. We made our way to pay we James showed up.

"Hale, who's your friend" he called over the railing.

"Flynn, it's none of your damn business" she said, grabbing my hand.

"Come on, Bella" she whispered, bringing me to her table.

"Hope to see you soon, Bella" he said, waving.

We made it to the table where everyone was sitting. I saw an empty seat next to Edward and Alice so I moved and sat in the seat.

"Bella how was your classes" Alice asked.

"Great" I said, opening my chocolate milk.

"Oh, really what made it so great" she asked, knowing what I meant.

Five set of eyes stared at me waiting for me to answer. I blushed, then all of the sudden milked spilled all over the five of us. Emmett was laughing, while he tried to drink his milk.

"Man, where did you find this girl that blush probably meant she was thinking about you know" he said, laughing.

"Emmett, you jackass you got milk on us" Rosalie screeched.

"Poor Rosie, is she sad that her shirt is dirty" he said in a little kiddy voice with a small pout, looking ridiculous.

"Oh, you're going to get Emmett Dale McCarty" she said nonchanticaly.

"Oh, shit you're screwed she said your whole name, remember the last time that happened" Edward yelled.

"Yeah, I my backpack was turned inside out and couldn't find it" Emmett said, glaring at Rosalie.

"Now, I carry my books"

I looked around seeing James, Victoria, and Laurent on the stage just talking. I saw Mike and Angela's table then a stand that was selling cookies, Gatorade, brownies, ice cream, and chips.

"So you never answered the question" Rosalie said.

"Nothing, really important so...um...what's that place" I pointed.

"Oh, that's the Snack Shack you buy whatever you want" Jasper replied.

"I'm going to buy something anyone want anything" I said, getting up from the table.

"No thanks" Rosalie and Alice said.

"Yeah can I get chips, Doritos, Nacho Cheese" Emmett said, he twitched his eyebrow like James Bond.

"Jasper" I asked. He just shook his head and went back to eating his food.

"Edward"

"Um I'll just go with you" he said, getting up.

We got up and made our way to the Snack Shack. Unfortunately we had to pass James and his crew. Who were joined by a girl and boy clearly Bree and Riley. I grabbed my lunch money from my pocket and held it in my hand. I didn't have to spend it because we had free lunch.

"Bella Swan, daughter of Chief Swan" James said, coming up to me and Edward.

"Yes" I squeaked.

"Let me introduce myself, James Flynn and my mates Victoria Scott, Laurent Williams, Bree Conner, and Riley Smith" he pointed to his friends. They all got up and moved to stand behind him.

"Flynn, just move before I get Rodriguez" Edward said.

"Sonia wouldn't come" James said.

"Oh, really"

"Sure"

"Principal Rodriguez" Edward called.

"Yes, Edward" she said, standing in front of us.

"Meet the Chief's daughter"

"Oh, Isabella welcome to Forks Middle hope you've had a so far a good first day"

"Oh, yes I like it here"

"Thank you, I must be off and find Mr. Newton" she said as she walked to Mike.

"They left before I even called the Principal" ha said, laughing lightly.

I look back and saw them near the bathrooms, glaring at us. I was hypnotized by his crooked smile and laugh it made me feel all fuzzy inside. He was going to be my best friend I could feel it.

We moved to the shack and bought Blue Gatorade and Emmett's chips. Edward didn't want anything but I got him another of my kind of Gatorade. He was thankful because he didn't really like the school milk.

When we got back everyone was whispering to each other and hunched together. I got down and hunched too, looking at them.

"Hey, guys" I said.

All of them jumped and had a shocked faces. They looked like they got caught stealing cookies. All of the sudden Rosalie hit Emmett in the back of the head. Her face showed anger.

"Emmett, you douche. You were supposed to be look out" she hissed.

"But I wanted to listen too" he whined.

"So...what were you guys talking about" I asked, sitting in my seat.

"Nothing" Alice said, immediately.

"Sure, Alice" Edward said, sitting down.

"Here, Emmett" I handed him the chips and started to drink my Gatorade.

"Bells you're the best" he said, getting up to hug me.

"Emm-ett-can't-breathe" I said.

"Let her go, she might turn purple" Jasper said.

"Really" Emmett said, putting me down.

I stood up and almost fell over. I was feeling slightly faint and could hardly breathe. My breaths were coming out heavy and cracked. I drank some of my Gatorade to regain my breathing.

"Damn, Em you knocked the wind out of her" Jasper said, looking concerned.

"I"-breathe-"will"-exhale-"get"-breathe-"you Emmett" I said, heaving in my seat.

"Sure, you will Bells" he said, opening his chips.

"Remember, Em Rose is still mad at you. They could team up" Alice said.

"Don't give them ideas, pixie" he said with a mouth full of chips and crumbs.

I looked at Rose and she had a evil smirk. She looked straight at me and gave me a wink. I guess she did want to team up. Emmett will have pay back. I was thinking maybe the old bucket over the door gag, but that's stupid and immature. I wondered what Rose was thinking as I was contemplating the bell rung.

I grabbed my bag and followed Edward and Alice also Jasper to Art. I was an okay drawer only drawing amateur manga figures. I liked painting though it was cool. I didn't know what we were doing today, but I hope it was fun.

"Ok, class you must know Isabella" Ms. Landum said, knowingly.

I sat in the stool next to Edward and in front of Alice and Jasper. There were easels on the table and colored pencils.

"So, today class you are going to draw and color your favorite body part, but can't be sexual or inappropriate" she said.

Just then Bree Conner walked in and sat in her stool near Ms. Landum. She was looking bored as the teacher was explaining the assignment.

"You have all class period to finish, you may begin"

She started up some classical music and I started to hum to Claire De Lune by Debussy. I went to my back pack which was near the door on the hooks. I grabbed my pencil then went back to my seat to start sketching.

I made two ovals, adding points to the sides. I made sure they were proportional with my finger, then added circles to the middle of the ovals. I sketched little lines around the oval and in the circle. I drew darker lines to make my drawing pop.

When I was done I started to look over at Edward's face seeing him in concentration with his artwork. I grabbed the dark green and the yellow-green, started coloring the circles in.

I colored the circle inside of the other circle with black adding yellow around it. The eyes I made looked good so I shaded around with my pencil. I added my initials on the bottom of the paper. The teacher was making comments of everyone's artwork. Debussy was on so I kept humming and looked at the clock. We had twenty more minutes.

"Oh, my this wonderful Isabella so clear and the strokes perfect, very proportional. Great job" Ms. Landum complimented.

"Class after you're finished you must see Isabella's artwork. Its spectacular the eyes are piercing and realistic" she clapped her hands.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

I blushed and looked at my drawing. I hadn't known it was that good. I looked around saw people staring at me after the teacher had left. She was at my left looking at Edward's.

"Very realistic you and Isabella are the best in the class. I knew you had potential since your first day. Keep it up you may become a great artist" she said to him.

I really couldn't see his artwork I guessed I would see it at the end of class. I looked back at my drawing the eyes were piercing. I guess I knew my inspiration. _Edward_. His eyes are the most beautifulest shade of green I have ever seen.

Everyone was packing up and looking at the other artwork. I saw Angela and Alice pass by mine and smiled. Alice was jumping up and down, clapping, murmuring something to herself.

"So, you know Debussy. How am I not surprised, your always doing something I don't expect" a soft velvet voice said. I turned around to see Edward looking up from his eyelashes with a smirk and his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah, I only know my favorites. Renee, my mom, she had a faze when she was into classical music. Besides after a few days you're going to find out that I'm klutz reading Jane Austen who can draw and skateboard" I replied.

"I already found out you were a klutz by running into you and you almost slipping in the kitchen today"

"Told you on Sunday you don't listen"

"Let's see this great drawing" he said, coming to see my drawing.

His smirk went up to a smile, his eyes showed happiness, that's just the way I wanted it.

I looked over to his drawing and it was a pair of lips showing the contours and lines of the lips. I could see the lips were full and red and pouty. I wonder who his inspiration was.

"I love yours" he said, hugging me. _Well this is new and I like. I like a lot. God he smells good like mint and raindrops._

He let go and grabbed his and mine back pack. He grabbed my hand entwining our fingers. I felt a shock of electricity that rushed through out my body making me more aware of his closeness. He started dragging me to P.E. I couldn't tell we stopped because I was in a daze with the sparks that my body felt.

He stopped me in front of the girl's locker room and pointed, then left. I stood dumbfounded. I went to the locker room and saw Jessica getting dressed for whatever activity we had. I saw Coach Francis, she told me I was out for the day and that I would have to bring some P.E. clothes.

I dropped my backpack with all the others and went out of the locker room. I saw Edward and Emmett standing by the door talking wearing a gray shirt and burgundy shorts. They saw me and smiled.

"Hey, Bells. Your with Coach Brown, who is my Coach and Eddie, here has Coach Francis" Emmett said, ruffling mine and Edward's hair.

"Well...um I'm not really fit for any sports" I replied.

"I'll help you. You could be my little sister" he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks, Em" he brought me to Coach Brown, who looked like a wrestler.

"Swan, bleachers. Make sure you have a gray shirt and burgundy shorts tomorrow" Coach yelled, looking at his clip board.

I walked over the bleachers and tripped on air, but saved my face from impact with my hands. I heard people laugh, I just blushed. I sat down and looked over the Gym and saw basketball. _Great._

"Arizona, what's up" Mike said, sitting on the bleachers in his uniform.

"Nothing, just watching because you better get ready for the monster to unleash" I said, sarcastically.

"Not any good"

"I'm horrible in all sports and activities. Didn't you just see me trip" I asked, surprised.

"Nope, sorry I was in the locker room changing. Masen and McCarty thought it would be funny if they hid my clothes"

"I'll tell them to stop" I said, putting my hand on to his shoulder.

"T-thanks" he stuttered.

"I think you should go before you get into trouble"

"Ok, later"

I saw him walk backwards, still looking at me, smiling. I saw a ball get thrown at his head. I put my hand to my mouth, stifling the giggles. I looked at Emmett laughing on the floor. Edward was laughing with him too. I walked to over to sit on the bleachers near them.

"Did you see that" Emmett said in between laughs.

"Yeah, it was totally off guard. Nice job, dude" Edward said, punching Emmett's fist.

"You know, he's my friend right" I said, sitting down again.

"Oh, come on. Newton has a crush, you can't encourage it" Edward said.

"He does not"

"So, does. He was practically drooling when you touched him" Emmett explained, getting up and off the ground.

"Whatever"

"Aw, come on, Bella. Don't be a spoiled sport"

"Oh, shut up, Edward. You're just jealous that I have another friend who's a guy that you don't like and you think I might like him" I said, crossing my arms.

"Ohhhhhhhh. She so got you, dude" Emmett said, making a fist, putting it near his mouth.

Edward just gapped at me looking dumbfounded that I just called him out on his attitude. He just walked away to the basketballs. I saw Jessica go up to him and talk to him. I felt a weird feeling conjure up in my stomach. I wasn't sure what it was. I was a new feeling that made me mad and hurt.

"Oh someone's jealous" Emmett said.

_Jealous. Was I jealous? No that's absurd I've never been jealous, but it could be. It could be this new emotion._

I saw Jessica twisting her hair with her finger, smiling at Edward as they talked. The whistle blew and everyone started shooting hoops. Edward went to the other side of the court and shot baskets near Mike. Mike looked at me and smiled, but when Edward looked at me, he had something between a grimace and frown.

When P.E. was over everyone went to the bus loop to get on the bus. I followed Emmett and Edward, who was still mad at me. I saw Jasper and Rosalie talking near a pole and Alice no where near them.

"Ali" a small voice said.

I looked back to see a small girl with black hair in pigtails and green eyes like Alice's. She ran near a walking Alice. She was shorter than Alice and had a pink Barbie shirt on and jeans.

"Cynthia, what are you doing running around" Alice said, picking the little girl up.

"I came to see you and Jazzy" Cynthia said.

"Well, come and meet my new friend" Alice said, walking toward me.

I never really handled kids well. I was never really a kid; I was 30 at age 8. Cooking, cleaning, checking the mail, making records of bills, almost everything without being told. I learned all by myself by reading, watching TV, internet, those things.

"Bella, meet my sister, Cynthia" Alice said.

"Hi, aren't you cute. I like your Barbie shirt" I said, pointing to her shirt.

"Can you carry me" she asked.

"Um...yeah, sure" I took her from Alice and held her to my side.

"I like her, Ali. She likes Barbie" Cynthia said. Everyone just laughed as I blushed, walking toward the bus to see Amanda.

"Hey, kiddo taking the ride today" Amanda said to Cynthia.

"Yeah" she said, happily.

I walked down to the back where Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were seated. Jasper was sitting near the window next to Emmett. Rosalie was in front of me and Alice behind me, while I walked down the aisle with a 20 pound child. Rosalie sat down near the window, looking out. I sat down near Edward as Cynthia sat on my lap.

I was wishing Alice was going to sit between me and Edward, but that wasn't happening because she sat in between me and Rosalie. Edward looked tense and uncomfortable. Cynthia was the one to break our silence.

"What's wrong, Eddie" she asked.

He smiled at her and said "Nothing, just tired"

"Are you coming over to see our new puppy? Ali named her"

"I'm not sure" he replied.

"Bell, are you" Cynthia asked.

"I don't know" I replied.

Her lip started to tremble and her eyes started to water. _Oh no please don't let her start crying. _Then, she started to sob and cry into her small hands.

"You don't like me anymore" she accused, me and Edward.

"No, we love you. Right, Edward" I said, nudging him.

"Yes, of course, we do" he said.

"Really" she asked, lifting her head.

We both nodded and she constricted us into a big hug that made Emmett's tiny. I really couldn't breathe when she let go and smiled at us. Her face was a little puffy and wet from crying.

* * *

**N94:**_ The chapter to me was good. James' not a wuss you'll see later on. He actually is a bad kid. Cynthia was interesting to write, hope you liked her._

_Please Review!_


	6. Apologies And Parents

**N94: **_You'll see Alice's parents and her sister also the dog. A little surprise with Alice and Jasper. Everyone is clearly friends and you'll see how they grow up in the story._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. Stephenie Meyer the wonderful mormon woman who published the Twilight saga owns the whole gang._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Song**

And here we go again with all the thing we said

_And not a minute spent to think that we'd regret_

_So we just take it back these words and hold our breath_

_Forget the things we swore, we meant_

"_Here We Go Again" By Paramore_

* * *

When we finally made it off the bus with Rosalie all alone, I had to ask Charlie if I could go to a Alice's since I didn't want to hurt the 7 year old. I was walking with Jasper and Edward as they talked about Art.

"Bella" Jasper said.

"Hmm" I replied.

"What are you doing right now" he asked

"Nothing, really. I thought I would ask Charlie to see if I could go to Alice's since I made Cynthia cry"

"Oh, okay. Well I could show where it's at and we could ride our skateboards"

"Sure, sounds like a plan"

We separated ways and I walked to my house. I grabbed the key from under the planter and opened the door, locking and closing it when I got inside. I went upstairs and dropped my backpack on the floor in my room.

I walked up to my computer and turned it on to see of I had any e-mails from Renee. I walked back downstairs to look for something to warm me up. In one of the cabinets I found a hot chocolate packet, so I made hot chocolate with the milk I found in the fridge.

In the fridge and cabinets looked like Charlie never ate at home. I brought the cup down from the microwave, which was hot. I placed it on the counter to let it cool down. I grabbed my cell phone and phoned the station.

"Hello, Chief Swan" Charlie said, formally.

"Dad, its Bella"

"Are you, ok? What happened" he asked, frantically.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you, if I could go to a friends house for a little while"

"Depends, on who this friend is" he asked, unsure.

"Alice Brandon" I replied.

"Ok, sure. You may go"

"Ok I love you dad

"Love, you too, Bells. Bye"

"Bye" I said, before I hung up.

I did a little happy dance, before I stumbled. I grabbed my cup and drank some my hot chocolate, it was cool enough to bring back to my room. I made my way upstairs and placed my cup on my desk next to my laptop.

I looked at the computer screen and put my password in. I went to my internet and typed into my e-mail account. I saw that Renee sent me an e-mail.

_Bella baby, _

_I miss you so much. I'm having fun traveling with Phil though, but I know that something is missing. Its you, baby. Well, I hope you can come for spring break. I'm into a new hobbie. Scrapbooking. It's so cool. Putting pictures and some little designs with stickers. I sent you some picture of some I made._

_How was your first day of school? Make any new friends? Any cute boys? _

_Call me soon. I love you. XOXOX_

_Love,_

_Mom_

I read over quickly and typed my response, after looking at the pictures. She was actually very good, most of the pictures were me and her or Phil and her.

_Mom,_

_I miss you too. I'm happy you're having fun. Have fun, I will try and see you then and we could do whatever you want. I love the pictures, they're nice._

_It was fun made lots of new friends. I'm ahead everyone, so I really don't have to worry about anything._

_I'll call you tonight. Love you, too. XOXO_

_Love,_

_Bella_

I finished and sent the e-mail. I sipped some of my hot chocolate and looked at the rest of my mail. I saw only junk mail. I heard the doorbell ring, so I set my drink down and walked downstairs. I figured it was Jasper, but once I opened it. I was surprised to see Edward combing his hair with his fingers.

"Um... hi" he said, looking up.

"Hi"

I knew he was still mad at me for yelling at him, but still he had no right to hit Newton with a basketball for him being my friend. I liked Edward, we could be best friends, but he still had no right. _Ok, I'm being repetitive_.

"Bella, I just wanted to say....I'm sorry"

"Tell me, why"

"What" he asked.

"Why did you hit Newton with the ball"

"Because its fun"

"Edward" I warned.

"Ok, because I thought we could be best friends and Newton is vial"

"Well, Newton wouldn't even be in that category"

"Ok"

"So, do you want something? I can make hot chocolate, I just have to change and get my skateboard" I said.

"Sure"

I moved aside and let him in. We went into the kitchen and went to get the hot chocolate packet and a cup. I poured the milk and heated it in the microwave.

"So, are you going to Alice's" I asked.

"I'd have to ask my mom"

"Where do you live"

"I live on the other side of Forks"

"Oh, well I just thought" I said, taking the cup out of the microwave.

"I know, my parents are just on a business trip since my father has a big case"

"A big case"

"He's a lawyer owns the firm here in Forks and some more in Washington"

"Oh, ok" I gave him his drink.

"I'm going to get dressed"

"Ok"

I walked to my room and went to my closet to look for something to wear. I found a long sleeve v-neck shirt and a white t-shirt underneath. I left my jeans on and switched my shoes for my black and white worn out vans. I grabbed my skateboard and my hoodie. I drank the rest of my hot chocolate and went downstairs.

Edward was still drinking his hot chocolate, while looking through his black Sidekick. I placed my cup in the sink and my board on the floor. I still had my blue Fusic in my jean pocket just in case.

"Sorry" he said, putting his phone in his pocket.

"It's ok"

"This is good" he drank some.

"You do know it's made from a packet right"

"Oh" I laughed.

"Give me your phone" he asked.

"Ok-ay" I said, wondering what he was going to do.

I handed him my phone. He grabbed it and started to type something. I heard his phone ringing, then he typed on his phone. He slid my phone back to me and pulled his phone up to his face. I heard a snap. He had a mysterious smile on his face and put his phone back into his pocket.

"I gave you my number and I have yours"

"Ok" I said, picking up my phone looking through my contacts and there he was _Edward Bff._

"I have a picture when you call ok" he said.

"What?! How" I asked, incredulously.

"Just now"

"I bet I looked ridiculous"

"No, just cute"

I blushed and looked at my phone. I looked back up to see Edward looking around. I quickly got my phone on silent mode and took a picture of him. I saved the picture to his number.

The door bell rung and I rushed over to get it. I opened the door and saw Jasper with his gray and black skateboard. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Jasper"

"Hey, you ready" he asked.

"Sure, um come in"

I walked and saw Edward looking at me. I grabbed my skateboard and cell phone. I took Edward's cup and placed it in the sink. I put my hoodie on, zipping it half way.

"Dude, you are always here when I come by" Jasper said.

"I was apologizing" Edward said, getting up.

"Oh, for what" Jasper asked.

"P.E." he replied.

"Are you coming with us" he asked.

"Yeah, do you still have my skateboard at your house"

"Nope, I set it next to the door here"

"Thanks" Edward said, going to the door.

"Figured you would want to come" he replied, following Edward.

We walked out the door, after I locked it. I steadied myself on my skateboard and kicked the ground to start moving. I saw Edward and Jasper follow my lead.

"So, where does she live" I asked.

"About four blocks" Edward said.

"I never got to see your drawing, Jasper. What was it"

"Um, a hand" he replied, looking straight ahead.

"I know my inspiration, who's yours? Edward. Jasper"

"No one" they said in unison.

"Ok" I said, turning into the next street.

We talked about the teachers like how needs to get laid. That was rather funny because tears ran down my face. By the time we got to Alice's it was 3:52, Charlie would be on his way home.

We left our skateboards by the door and rang the doorbell. A man with green eyes and brown hair in a vest with a long sleeve shirt underneath, also some slacks, answered the door.

"Anthony, Tyler" the man said in a serious voice.

"Hello, Pastor Brandon" they said.

"Who is this young lady"

"Um...my name is Isabella Swan"

"Lovely, now your middle" he asked.

"Marie" I replied.

"Alice, angel come here"

As soon as he called her, she came skipping with Cynthia. They squealed and hugged me. I hugged them back generously. I saw a little brown dachund run up and jump on their legs.

"Angel, you have not told me about your new friend"

"Father, we have not had dinner, yet"

"Well, make sure they have no shoes on the new rug your mother would be furious" he left with that said. No nice to meet you or goodbye.

"God, never thought he leave come in guys" she pulled us into doorway.

We removed our shoes and followed Alice to her room, where there was yellow and green, also some pink and blue all around. Her room had a garden theme with flowers on her bed spread and some painted on the walls. The ceiling was sky blue with painted clouds. She had a white desk and headboard. Her desk held her laptop and fashion magazines.

Alice sat down on her bed talking to Jasper who sat next to her. I sat on the edge near Edward, who occupied her desk chair. I looked over where Cynthia was on the floor playing with her dolls.

"Ali, can we bring Gucci in please" Cynthia asked, all of the sudden.

"Yeah, sure" she said, getting up off her bed to go to the door.

The little dog ran into the room trying to jump on Alice's queen mattress. She started to whine and scratch the floor. I got off the edge and patted my leg to get the dogs attention. She immediately ran over to me, jumping and licking my face. I rubbed behind her ears as she laid down on the floor.

Cynthia put her dolls on the desk and came over to me and played with the dog. I looked over to where Alice and Jasper were leaning to each other, then to Edward who was staring at me, very intently.

I looked away and played with Gucci. She was surprisingly a good dog. I heard footsteps; I glanced back to Alice, who was making out with Jasper. I stood up and pushed him down. He fell off to the floor with a surprised look on his face. I heard Edward laughing. Jasper looked at me and it was clearly shown that he was pissed. He got up and came to me.

"Angel, we are having dinner soon" Pastor Brandon said.

"Um...ok father. I'll dismiss my friends" Alice said, blushing.

Pastor Brandon left and Jasper still glared at me. I looked back at Alice who was blushing at the floor. Cynthia was playing with the puppy and Edward had an amused look on his face.

"I was trying to save your ass from getting kicked out" I whisper-yelled.

He looked at me shocked and thankful. He looked back at Alice, then the floor blushing. I laughed and hugged him. I looked at Edward who was glaring at Jasper. I pulled away and hugged Alice and whispered in her hair.

"You owe me, but I'm just happy that you got your first kiss"

She smiled at me and mouthed a 'thank you'. I went back to Edward and Jasper who were whispering. I saw Cynthia looking at us, very confused. I crouched down and hugged her.

"Cynthia, I have to leave, but I'll see you tomorrow ok"

"Ok" she said, sadly.

I got up and said goodbye to Alice and Cynthia, grabbing Jasper's and Edward's hands, pulling them out the door. We walked down the door to see Pastor Brandon and Mrs. Brandon.

"Goodbye Marie, Anthony, Tyler" Pastor Brandon said.

We mumbled a goodbye and put our shoes on. We grabbed our skateboards and glided down the road.

"Thanks, Bella" Jasper said, embarrassed.

"Your welcome, just listen and make out at the same time"

"You've done that before" Edward asked, surprised.

"No" I whispered.

"What" he asked.

"No" I said, louder.

"Than how would you know" he asked.

"It's common sense when there is an adult in the house"

"What about the heat of the moment and nothing else matters, when you share that with someone"

"What about you? Huh, have you ever had a kiss before" I asked.

"Yeah"

"Probably only had one kiss before"

"You don't know anything" he replied.

"Guys, stop fighting we're friends, remember" Jasper said, defusing the situation.

"Whatever" Edward said.

I just rolled my eyes and kept kicking to move faster. We were almost at my house, I could see the cruiser in the drive way. I looked next door to see a black Scion tc in Jasper's drive way. We got closer to the house and I saw two beautiful people come out of the house. A man with a strong jaw and light brown hair and hazel eyes in a suit with a long trench coat. He had a woman with him who had bronze hair and green eyes in a black dress with a trench coat. I suspected them for Edward's parents. Edward had the same hair and eye color as his mother but looked like his father.

I saw Jasper's come out of the house. I saw Jasper's father for the first time. He had honey blonde shaved hair and brown eyes. He was muscular, but not big like Emmett. He had a scar on his neck that looked like it was from a knife. We came closer and Edward's mother walked to Edward hugging him tightly and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Edward I've missed you so much. Thank you, Anna, Christian" Edward's mother said, sweetly.

"Come on, Elizabeth. Edward has class in the morning and he needs to get to bed" Edward's father said.

"Ok" she grabbed Edward's skateboard and embraced Edward again, bringing him with her to the car.

He waved goodbye and got in the car. The car started and drove away. Jasper hugged me and went inside. I walked home and went inside.

* * *

**N94: **_So you guys got a little of Edward's parents. They'll be back later in the story. I made Alice's dad use their middle names because he's not comfortable with using their real names._

_Please Review!_


	7. Birthdays And Crazy Dreams

**N94:**_ Hey, guys! I know this story has been pretty boring, but it's a story about discovery for the young teens. I'm not going to be writing during the holiday so have a great holiday. The imeem playlist is temporarily off, but it should come back on, I hope!_

___**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. Stephenie Meyer the wonderful mormon woman who published the Twilight saga owns the whole gang._

* * *

**_Chapter Song_**

_So now you want me to fix everything_

_But baby there's so much and so little time to_

_Replace the things I've broken_

_Ripped apart, and thrown away_

_You can say that you don't miss me_

_I think about you everyday_

"_I Think About You Everyday" By A Rocket To The Moon_

* * *

The past weeks have gone by the same way. I wake up, shower, eat, go to the bus stop with Jasper, have class, eat lunch and hang out with the gang, have more class, get on the bus go home, eat take out, then go to bed. Me and Edward have gotten closer. I know his favorite color, favorite everything, and that he plays the piano, also born and raised in Chicago before moving here.

I learned: Jasper is shy and reserved and can defuse a situation; Alice is hyper, loves shopping, and has premonitions; Rosalie is a bitch, but can be nice when she wants, also she always has her guard up; Emmett is a fun loving teddy bear, who really doesn't have a care in the world; and Edward is always composed and doesn't like when things out of control, he's mostly organized.

It was February 11th and Charlie came home early from work claiming there was no crime tonight. I was about to order out, when Charlie stopped me. I looked at him confused. He laughed and told me to sit.

"Bells, we are going to the reservation they are having a party for Jacob Black, you know Billy's son" he explained.

I thought for a second and nodded. Me and Jacob used to make mud pies, when Billy and Charlie went fishing. Rachel and Rebecca always were with Sarah, Jake's mom.

"We're going so...yeah"

"Cool, dad could I talk to you" I asked.

"Sure, what is it"

"Well, I think each week we can go grocery shopping and I can make whatever you want for dinner, before you even come home. I learned how to cook from Food Network"

"Yeah, I would figure Renee couldn't really cook" he explained with a laugh.

After talking we made it down to La Push to First Beach. I saw a bonfire and lots of people. Charlie parked the car and got out. I stayed inside looking around trying to recognize someone. I finally brought my eyes back to Charlie, who was talking to Billy and Harry Clearwater.

I finally decided to get out of the car and got to Charlie. I tripped over the curb and got a mouthful of sand in my mouth. I spit it out and sat up, sitting on the sand. I saw a figure crouching down by me, recognized it immediately. He had a smile and a hand out to help me up. I grabbed it and got up from the ground.

I dusted off the sand and wiped my mouth. I used my sleeve to wipe the sand off my tongue. I saw him have an amused expression. I was slightly taller than him, but he looked older. I grabbed the cup of water he had in his hand for me. I sipped it then spit it out taking all the sand out of my mouth. I drank the rest and put the cup on the floor so I could throw it away later.

I jumped on him and hugged him. He wasn't really stable, so we fell to the ground. I looked at his face and we started to laugh. I saw Billy and Charlie walking toward us with amused expressions. We had known each other since we we're practically born.

Billy and Charlie went to high school together. Billy met Sarah at First Beach and decided to go to La Push High 'Home of the Wolves'. Charlie was on his own and then Renee showed up and the rest is history. Renee and Charlie dated, got pregnant, got married, got divorce 4 years later, then we moved away.

Me and Jake got up, dusting the sand off, smiling at each other. I saw our fathers with the hugest smiles ever. They always pictured me and Jacob to get married, but he was like a brother. I _loved_ him, but I wasn't _in_ love with him.

I saw Sarah come by with Rachel and Rebecca, having smiles on their faces, seeing everyone together. Renee liked Billy and Sarah, but thought Charlie should stop fishing and hang out with the family more.

"I'm taller than you" I said.

"Yeah, but you still look like a kid" he replied.

"Oh, whatever. You're hair is growing longer" I touched his long straight black hair.

"Yeah, I want it long"

"It looks good either way"

"Hey, come meet my friends" Jake said, pulling me towards a crowd of people.

***

After, meeting Jacob's friends and having cake, I had a lot of fun and made more new friends, we made it back home. I got dressed and made it to bed. I finally fell asleep and was having the weirdest.

_Me, Jake, and Edward were all at the beach, but something was off. Jacob was huge and had his hair short with no shirt on. Edward was taller too, but Jake was taller than him. They both looked older. I guess I was taller to because I had bigger breasts and my nails were long._

_I had a black leather finger less glove on my right hand with an emerald ring on my right ring finger. My other hand had a ring that was engraved and black tied jelly bracelets._

_I had knee high black boots and a denim mini skirt and a tight blue tank top with a black leather jacket. I was wearing three rope chocker necklaces and a long gold cross necklace. My ears were pierced with gold hoops._

_I wasn't my normal self neither was Edward or Jacob. I looked around and saw it was summer. I walked up to Jake and Edward, who looked like they wanted to kill each other._

"_Why should she be with you, dog? She's my best friend" Edward said._

"_Best Friend? That's what you call her. She's your sex slave, you go to her for release, leech" Jacob yelled._

"_What? No, she is not. She's my best friend, I love her"_

"_You love her? Are you serious? She's broken. She has been drinking and smoking, while you have been with that bitch Megan! She almost cut herself"_

" _WHAT! How? We hang out all the time" Edward said, calmly._

"_You are such a player. You are cheating on your girlfriend by doing Holly and Bella"_

_This all came to a shock to me. I've had sex with Edward. Edward Masen who was becoming my new best friend now. This is totally a dream._

"_Ok, I might be a bad boyfriend, but Megan is doing the same. Wait, why the hell do I have to explain to your dumb ass"_

"_You better not touch, Bella"_

"_After, the James incident we both know something changed inside" Edward whispered._

"_Yeah, and then after hanging with her you go and get a girlfriend leaving Bella alone, but only coming around for a quickie"_

"_That's not true" Edward yelled._

_I picked the worst time to step in to this conversation, I mean argument._

"_Can you two stop talking about me" I asked._

"_Bella-" Edward began but I cut him off._

"_Edward, go to Megan. You don't have to worry about me. You know I'm in love with you. I'm perfectly fine and you know it"_

"_Bella, why have been ignoring me though" he asked._

"_I've told you at the hospital. I don't think we could be just friends and keep doing what we have been doing"_

"_I told you that was fine, but can't we be back to where we were"_

"_As you clearly said at the hospital 'I've changed'"_

"_Bella, I miss you"_

"_I know, I miss you too, but I can't go back to how we were. I love you now and I know you'll never change and that you'll always be a player"_

"_Bella, I don't want to lose you"_

"_Edward, I'll always be here for you"_

"_Why can't we be friends" he asked with tears welling up in his eyes._

"_Because I love you and I just-I can't handle it" I had tears coming in water falls._

"_I think you should go, Edward" And with that I ran. I ran away from the man I love and all my problems._

I jolted awake when I heard my alarm. I touched my face and it was covered in sweat and tears. Once I calmed myself down, I went on with my morning ritual.

I went outside with my granola bar, locking my front door. I walked where I saw Jasper was standing, playing on his PSP. He always playing Halo or whatever war or fighting game. He looked up and gave me a warm smile.

Once, the bus came I saw Rosalie on the bus putting on her make-up on like always. I sat down next to her and waited til the bus moved. She finished and turned to me and we started talking. Then she asked how I slept.

"Um..well...it was weird" I stuttered.

"How weird" she asked.

"Well, I was in an argument" I said, turning my body to face her.

'That's not weird"

"Well, this was like everyone was older, but it showed me, Edward and Jacob"

"Edward" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, they had were having an argument about me"

"Ok, the only thing that's weird is this dream you have is Edward"

"Um...well, they were saying that I have been having sex with Edward and-" but she cut me off.

"What" she yelled.

The whole bus looked at us, surprised and amused. Rosalie growled and flicked them off and turned back to me. I looked back at Jasper to see if he heard anything, but he was in full war mode.

"Are you serious" she asked, incredulously.

"Wait, then I said I was in love with him and that he was a player and we can't be friends anymore. Not even the weirdest there was a James accident with me I guess" I whispered.

"Oh my god, that's the weirdest dream. It would be like a premonition if all that shit happens"

"What shit happens" Emmett asked, sitting down.

"None of your business, monkey man" Rosalie yelled.

"Aw, I want to know" Alice whined.

Rosalie looked at me. I nodded, but I had them promise not to tell or I would never go shopping. Rosalie explained and Alice yelled with a surprised expression. She looked at me and I blushed.

***

I got to first period and saw Edward smiling at me. I was worried and anxious. I knew that the dream wasn't real, but it seemed so real. It was going to be awkward situation now, for me at least. I wasn't going to tell him.

Threw out the school day I tried to avoid talking or looking at Edward. I could see in his eyes that he was sad and worried, also concerned about it. He didn't know what was happening. It wasn't his fault for me having an argumentive dream about me loving him and I've had sex with him.

_Jesus, that's so wrong. How can I even look at him without picturing him naked and on top of me? It's not right to think of your best friend that way, right._

I walked with Rosalie to lunch. I saw Emmett at the table with Alice, looking rather amused and Alice; irritated. I laughed, walking in the line. I grabbed my food and went to the table.

I saw Jasper and Edward sit down. I walked slower, before getting dragged by Rosalie. We got to the table and everyone looked at me. I could see everyone's expressions. Alice looked sorry, Emmett amused, Jasper regretful, and Edward embarrassed. I went to look at Rosalie who masked her emotions.

I sat down near Alice and Emmett. Emmett scooted closer and Alice farther. I wasn't sure what was going on until Emmett said something.

"So, Bella have any good dreams lately" he asked, wondering.

I blushed and looked at my tray, ignoring his laughter. I heard someone come up behind me and say

"I hope you dream about me tonight" and left. I looked back and saw James, walking away.

I could feel myself get embarrassed and angry, because I felt the water works come. All of a sudden, Emmett was smacked beside the head and arms closing in on me. I could feel myself shaking and sobbing. I was weak, because of a dream.

"Emmett, you idiot, you made Bella cry" Alice said.

"Bella, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry" he said, sincerely.

"I-it wa-was not y-you" I stuttered, from my sobbing.

"James" Edward hissed, scowling.

"W-who told y-you Em-mett" I asked still sobbing and wheezing.

"Edward" I looked at Edward and he said

"Jasper" I looked at him and he said

"I heard Alice and Rosalie talking about it on the bus"

I was shocked and mad that he didn't keep it his business and not tell Emmet, but I could tell that he was sorry and regretful because of it. I just needed to know who told James. Jasper sensing my answer shrugged and went back to eating his fries.

"Bella" I looked up at Edward.

"Its ok, to have dreams about people who are close to you" Edward whispered.

"That's close, alright" Emmett said with a laugh. He stopped laughing when Rosalie smacked him again.

"But it seemed so real there was Jake and we were all older somehow like-the future"

"Do you want to explain it to me" Edward asked.

"Um...yeah-sure"

He got up and came around, taking my hands and pulling me up, dragging me out of the cafeteria. He stopped in front of the restrooms and I started to explain the whole dream. He waited til the end to ask questions.

"Holly, Megan, and James. Wow" he said, combing his hair with his fingers.

"Yeah" I said, looking down.

"Holly lives with her sister and is a little wild so I don't know if I would have sex with her in the future. Megan is miss goody too shoes, so not her either" he stifled a laugh, while I pushed him.

"I wonder what 'the James accident' was" he put up air quotes.

"Well, remember I said hospital it I bad"

"Yeah, but how could you be in love with me of all people you hardly known for a month and have sex with me"

"God, Edward! This is too weird. I don't know why my subconscious picked you maybe because you've been a good best friend" I yelled, throwing my hands up.  
"And did I have to be a player" He whined.

"Oh, yes! Maybe, next time I could make you a clown" I said, sarcastically.

"Nah, clowns don't get enough money"

"And players do" I hissed out sharply.

I walked away, clearly angry and upset. Edward grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. After a while I could feel his body shaking, I looked up and saw him silently laughing at something or someone. I looked to where he was looking at and it was Emmett, who had a juice mustache and a 'kick me' sign. Rosalie went up to him and kissed him, putting some spray in his hair. I was just shocked at the PDA.

Emmett looked at her, shocked, while she had a smug smirk on her face. This was her revenge for getting milk on her shirt so many weeks ago. Now, I still had to get mine done.

"I have the perfect plan" Edward whispered.

"Tell me about it"

He explained the plan and how we were going to do it. His plan was brilliant and I knew it was going to work, just when were we going to do it. We would get the supplies from our house and we could do it over the weekend.

We heard the bell rang and we ran to Art. Jasper and Alice had our backpacks next to them in the class. wasn't in class yet, so everyone was talking to each other. I looked around and saw Bree smiling at me.

After class James and crew were waiting outside. Edward was still talking to and Alice and Jasper left already to Language Arts. I was all by myself with the bad kids in school and I had to wait for Edward.

I went to the corner, trying to hide myself from them. I looked around and didn't see them coming. I turned back around and James was smiling at me. I cowered back until my back hit the wall. He had a evil smirk on his face, I closed my eyes to not see what was going to happen next. I felt the shadow tower over me and hug me.

I screamed and pushed him away. I couldn't really hear what he was saying. I was stopped by him grabbing my wrists. He told me to open my eyes. I obeyed and saw it was Edward. He looked sad for me. I hugged him, tears running down my face. He dropped down and picked me up. I yelped in surprise and put my arms around his neck.

I felt safe in his arms. I could feel someone next to me; I looked and saw it was Emmett who looked sad. I looked around and saw people staring at me. Once we got to P.E. everyone was worried I got hurt, but I denied it.

I got out of Gym for the day. We were watching a video on dodge ball and tomorrow we would play. Edward sat next to me and Emmett on the other side of me. I leaned into Edward, holding his hand. He squeezed it and looked at me from the corner of his eye, smiling at me.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and started to drift into unconsciousness. I felt myself lifted and moving, surrounded by the smell of raindrops and mint. I could feel myself jumping slightly. I was put in a sitting position. Someone sat on my lap and poked my face.

"Cynthia, stop it" Alice whispered.

"Why is she sleeping, Ali" she asked.

"She had a rough day" she replied.

I stirred slightly and opened my eyes. Cynthia was sitting in front of me and my head was leaning on someone's shoulder. I looked up and saw Edward looking out the window. I felt Cynthia jump on my lap, squealing. Everyone looked at me smiling slightly, but with worried looks. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Hey, are you ok" Edward asked.

"Yeah, thanks"

"No problem"

"Aren't you supposed to be getting picked up" I asked, worriedly.

"My dad is going to a court case in Seattle this week"

"Oh, you're staying with Jasper"

"Yeah"

"Bella, are you going to Ali's birthday party" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah" I replied, looking at Edward.

He smiled at me and took my hand, kidding the top lightly. The gang was talking about Alice's birthday and how everyone was going to be older than Jasper. I wasn't really paying attention everything just blurred in the background as I thought to myself.

* * *

**N94: **_Have a great holiday!_

_Please Review!_


	8. Dogs And Rings

**N94: **_So here's the new chapter and I'm going to be starting new stories, but I want to finish **Hidden Love Lasts** and **Lost Without You** first. I'm glad some people have been adding and reviewing my other stories, but add some here too please._

_____**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. Stephenie Meyer the wonderful mormon woman who published the Twilight saga owns the whole gang._

* * *

**_Chapter Song_**

_You get me_

_When nobody understands_

_You come and take the chance, baby_

_You get me_

"_You Get Me" By Michelle Branch_

* * *

After, February came and gone, March came and gone, April came and gone...etc, etc. Alice's, Emmett's, Cynthia's, and Rosalie's birthdays past. The parties were fun like Emmett's bowling party and Alice's dress up party; even though it wasn't my thing it was fun in its own way. Rosalie's too, her dad took us to Los Angeles where we went to Disney Land. Cynthia had all of us come because we know she would have of cried if we didn't. She had a Disney Princess party; Emmett was hilarious with a tiara. Edward and Jasper absolutely refused.

Charlie liked my new friends and so did Renee when I went to Phoenix for Spring Break. I still hung out with Jake when Charlie went fishing with Billy and Harry. We were in our last week of school. Everyone was going somewhere, mostly their hometowns.

Like Alice's Mississippi for a Church convention, Jasper's Texas to see his aunt and uncle, Rosalie's New York to see her friend Vera and Royce, Emmett's Tennessee to go hang out with his grandma and uncle, but Edward and his family was only going to Chicago the same week I was going to Phoenix for two weeks since there was going to be a lot of cases this summer.

Edward's birthday was this month and he wasn't going to spend it with his friends. He might have fun in Chicago with old friends, but not his new ones. He would come back and hang out with me, because I would only be in Phoenix at the same time he would be in Chicago. I could call him and text him.

This summer would be different from all the others. We would be Graduating from 8th grade and would be becoming freshman in the fall.

***

"Oh, my god! We are going to be freshman next year" Alice squealed, loudly.

"Yeah and we are going to be popular" Rosalie said, pushing her hair over her shoulder.

"It's not all about that" Edward explained.

"Yeah, but we have to dress to impress" Alice replied.

"There will be older chicks" Emmett boomed.

"Why are you guys talking about this? It's not even summer yet" I explained.

"It's pointless" Jasper agreed.

"Whatever" Alice waved.

"Better late then never" I replied.

"Anyway you guys are ditching us" I pointed at them.

"Yeah, so don't complain" Edward exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Well, you guys are leaving too" Rosalie stated.

"But after that we are going to have a month alone" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

We were sitting outside since the sun was out in Lunch. I drank my juice and kept up our debate on summer vacation. Tomorrow we all would be Graduating. Renee and Phil are coming up and I will be going back with them. Charlie will be coming to since he didn't want to miss this Graduation.

After school was over, we all went to Edward's house. Edward had a dog named Oliver who was a Jack Russell Terrier with brown on its face and some of it on its tail and white all over.

Oliver was hyper and jumped on you none stop when you came through the door. We sat down in the Family Room which was the basement. We hadn't had homework so we were just playing PS3 and Wii. Edward's mom, Elizabeth brought down some chips and sodas for us to eat and then went back outside to do some gardening.

We were watching Emmett beat Jasper on Rock Band when we heard a scream. We all ran upstairs to see Oliver holding a black mouse in its mouth. Elizabeth had her gardening gloves on and was moving away from Oliver. Edward went by his mom and took her gloves and tried to grab the mouse, but Oliver ran.

He chased after him running around the back yard. Everyone was chasing after Oliver with gardening gloves we all got from the garage. Edward almost caught him, but Oliver was too quick for him.

I called Oliver nice and calmly over to me. He walked closer to me wagging his tail. I told him to put it down, but he ignored it. I slowly put my hand to his mouth and grabbed the mouse. He didn't let it out of his teeth. I pried his mouth open and took the mouse.

Oliver was following me, staring at the dead mouse. While I brought it to Edward. He grabbed it and threw it in the trash. Elizabeth hugged Edward, kissing his forehead telling him to wash his hands before going inside.

We all were going downstairs when Edward stopped me and pulled me upstairs. We walked down the halls up the second stairs and went down a hall to a door. He opened it and I could tell it was his room. His bed was a floor bed with his desk in the corner and a balcony next to the desk. His closet was in front of the side of the bed. His room was big and had shelves of Cds and a big stereo. Also a shelves of books too.

He went to his dresser and grabbed a box. It had dark blue velvet around it; it was a ring box. He sat on the bed and patted the space next to him. I sat down next to him looking at the box, wondering what he was going to do.

"Mom, gave me this to give to a girl and I would know what to do with it" he said, looking at his lap.

"You are my best friend and I want you to have this" he opened the box, showing a emerald ring.

The ring had an emerald with spirals on the side with a silver band. He took it out and grabbed my right hand putting it on my ring finger. He kissed my hand then my cheek smiling. I stared at the ring. I didn't know what to say and it was too much.

"Edward, I don't think I can have this" I said, rarely.

"I know you can. You will be my best friend forever, for eternity"

I felt tears rim my eyes threatening to spill out. I hugged him, kissing his cheek. We stayed like this until we heard someone opening the door. I looked back to see Alice jumping up and down, holding her squealing. I pulled away from Edward and held my hands out waiting for Alice to hug me. She practically tackled me, squealing loudly.

I heard more people coming in, looking at the scene. Emmett had a sneaky grin on his face. Jasper was smiling as well as Rosalie. They laughed looking at Alice attacking me.

"Dog pile on Bella and Alice" Emmett boomed, climbing on me and Alice.

Edward and Jasper followed squishing me and Alice together. I could feel my back crack. All of their weight pushing onto me. Rosalie finally decided to join just sitting on Jasper's back.

"Guys, I'm feeling light headed" I heaved.

Suddenly, I felt everyone off of me and helping me sit up. I laughed, breathing heavily. We went back downstairs resuming our activities.

* * *

**N94:** _The picture of the ring is on my profile in the **Hidden Love Lasts** album so check it out. _

_Please Review!_


End file.
